


Pawsitively Made for Each Other

by Alinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Marichat May 2018, Related Drabbles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinette/pseuds/Alinette
Summary: A collection of fluffy glimpses into the interactions between Marinette and the stray Chat that seems to keep coming back.Related dabbles for Marichat May 2018.





	1. Bumps & Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - "You're Injured, Please Stay the Night. Please."

It wasn’t unusual to wake up like this with Tikki curled in her hair, hidden in the cat plush, and Chat’s head pillowed on her stomach whilst he respectfully laid on top of the blankets. Normally her hands would be carded through his blonde locks in her slumber but today Chat seemed to be curled around her side holding her tight. Marinette knew he had a tough home life and was practically touch starved so they’d silently come to an agreement that included lots of tactile touches and cuddles when they hung out. Even if she was asleep when he arrived her skylight was always open for her Chat Noir, he was her best friend after all and Tikki had long since taken to pretending to be a stuffed toy at night.

What was unusual though was that she didn’t remember going to bed and she was quite sure she was still wearing her school clothes too. She sleepily tried to take stock in the darkness but the longer she thought about it the more she realised she didn’t even remember getting home. A well of hot panic began to grow in the back of her throat at the missing memories but before Marinette could truly freak out Chat awoke, green eyes peering at her in the darkness as his ears twitched clearly alerted to her stress. 

Chat carefully propped himself up and ran clawed hands across her cheek and forehead before stroking her hair gently as if she was about to break or that she needed to be coddled and treasured, his reaction seemed to panic her further and she found her breath becoming short as her heart pounded in her ears. 

“Shush princess, breathe.” He soothed. 

Marinette spent a few moments replicating the slow breaths he was taking to calm her down, her awaking panic clearing to a sleepy disorientation, a dull discomfort becoming obvious the more she calmed. Specifically a throbbing on the side that Chat was avoiding, her cheek, shoulder and arm a strange combination of numb and hot, telling her she was quite badly injured. 

“I don’t- What? Chat? What happened?” she stuttered out, her heart beginning to pound again.

“Your classroom was crushed by an Akuma. You got caught in the debris trying to save Rose… You we’re out cold Mari.” He sounded clinical, like he’d detached from the situation because it was painful to remember.

Something in his dejected tone made her insides tighten in response and she raised her uninjured arm to run through his hair in comfort. Chat instinctively leaned into the touch eyes sliding shut as his nuzzled his head into her palm seeking comfort but he took it for only a moment before pulling back, moving to sit up. 

“You’re injured and I should go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He sighed out not sounding at all like he wanted to leave but his eyes slid over to her desk where a lone Akuma sat fluttering in a jar.

She’d missed it before, not looking any further than her partner in front of her but as she observed it’s wings flutter in the street light Marinette realised proudly that he’d won. Even though she’d been taken out of commission before even getting to the fight Chat Noir, the ‘side kick’, had won. Maybe now other people would see how wonderful her partner was too.

“Please stay the night.” The words quietly slipped out of her lips without permission, shameless and full of love for her partner. “Please Kitty.”

Chat looked at her closely, his eyes scanning her face though he seemed to find whatever he was looking for in Marinette’s expression as he was quickly settling back down, a soft smile on his lips as he got comfy, nuzzling back into her uninjured side.

Marinette felt an answering smile on her own lips as she rested her hand by his ears, fingers gently stroking. They snuggled in silence for a while, Chat quietly purring as she began to drift off again, the telling pressure of Tikki at her neck and Chat at her side comforting her back into slumber. 

“You’ll be all fixed up tomorrow princess, Cat’s promise, we’ll find ladybug in the morning.” he yawned into her side as he too began to drift off, warm in her hold.

Marinette sleepily decided she’d worry about cleansing the Akuma tomorrow; they deserved a good night’s rest first…

In the morning the Akuma would be gone, the city cleansed, Marinette healed and a single small note signed with a drawing of a ladybug resting in the closed jar. It would turn out Tikki thought they deserved the rest too and had cleansed the Akuma alone in the night, the pair too tired to even notice it. Chat would begrudgingly tell her about how he’d taken down the Earthquake Akuma alone after ladybug never responded to the call. He would explain about seeing Marinette go down right at the start of the fight and how in a blind panic he swooped in and carted her off to safety before finishing his fight and bringing her home. Her parents had checked her over and confirmed she was mostly bruised and as soon as he was sure hospital wasn’t required Chat had settled in for the night, only disappearing once to recharge. Apparently her parents hadn’t minded her Cat guest in the least and in the morning that’s what worried her the most.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (speed write) - "Can I pick Princess?"

Gaming nights with Chat often went the same way, they’d teasingly play button mashing fighting games till the looser gave in at the cost of a tame forfeit. Tonight, however was going to be different Marinette thought happily as she placed the brand-new game disk into the machine. The RPG game had only just hit the streets and whilst it was far outside of her allowance Adrien had been oddly keen to borrow her his copy, citing he wouldn’t be able to play it for some while. 

The jaunty menu music played as she collected the controller and turned to Chat an excited smile on her lips.

“Are you okay taking turns at an RPG kitty?”

Knowing her partner as well she did Marinette didn’t wait for an answer, instead she nudged him over with her knee before joining him on the lounge seat, resting neatly against his side on the small chair in a way that spoke of sharing the space often. 

“Of course, I’ve been waiting to get my claws on this all month!” Chat had settled in beside her the moment she squished in, his legs pressed against hers and his arms draping over the side and back of the chair.

“Then you’d better go thank Adrien, he borrowed me the game.” She laughed lightly at his enthusiasm, quickly mashing through the setup menu as she spoke paying just enough attention to set up the screen correctly.

“He must be a good friend to loan you something brand new.” He stated, as if already confident in the answer. 

“He’s the absolute best…” there was a soft warm quality in Marinette’s voice that had Chat raising an eyebrow at her in contemplation. Catching his expression, Marinette was quick to clear her throat as she quickly forced her gaze back to the game, hitting start. “Um anyway, let’s play!”

They sat in companionable silence through the first short cut scene, both eagerly awaiting the actual game, however before they could play there seemed to be one ‘small’ problem; character creation. As a designer Marinette got way too caught up in the little details sometimes taking hours to design her characters, in fact she was flicking through the 16 hairstyles for the third time when Chat burst out into fond laugher amused at her. 

“Can I pick Princess?” he chuckled, hand out waiting for the controller.

She passed it over without a fight, “Joint effort?”

“Deal.” 

The next half an hour involved Chat and Marinette carefully selecting and even voting on the finer features of their character from eyebrows all the way down to shoes. They’d both settled on a girl, Mage in profession and dressed in decorative red robes. Between them they’d accidently given their character a selection of features that were a weird mix of their own, their Mage had Marinette’s button nose and high pigtails but Chat’s blonde colouring and large green eyes and that was just the start. 

The similarities were eerie and Marinette realised amusedly that it looked her and Chat’s love child all grown up, she snorted at the idea causing Chat to laugh back at her making such noise.

“So what shall we call our illegitimate Mage Child?” she teased.

Chat seemed to ponder on names for a moment before eagerly shouting out, “How about Emma!” 

Marinette squeaked so loud even Chat flinched.


	3. Pesky Punny Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (speed write) - Adopted Chat, "When Marinette's parents told her they adopted a cat she didn't expect to find Chat Noir sat in her house drinking hot chocolate."

This was exactly what Marinette had been worried about.

“Hi Mum, Dad and Chat Noir?” she raised her eyebrow at the Cat boy currently perched on the edge of her living room couch like a stray looking to flee. 

“Now Cookie, don’t be like that, Chat was very brave in saving you the other day.” Came her father’s genuine and smiling reply, his broad frame filling the spare armchair across from Chat.

“When we saw him stopping by this afternoon we just had to invite him in for Hot Chocolate to say thank you.” Praised Sabine who was leaning on the chair next to Tom, leaving the only available seat as the space next to Chat. “Take a seat Marinette, I got you a cup too.” 

There was something in her Mother’s tone that set her on edge, her mum was up to something and that was never good news. Marinette begrudgingly sat down next to Chat, careful not to sit too close under her Mother’s watchful gaze. She reached to the spare mug of hot chocolate resting on the table, catching Chat’s bemused expression and returning it with one of her own.

As the silence dragged on both Marinette and Chat took a sip of their drinks to try and ease the awkwardness. That was their first mistake.

“So, Chat, how long have you been sleeping with our Daughter?” Sabine asked causally into the silence as Tom continued to sit smiling, or was that smirking?

The reaction was instantaneous, Chat promptly spat his mouthful of hot chocolate back into the mug face scandalised. Marinette never one to miss the opportunity to be clumsy managed to completely drop her mug into her lap, the thankfully only warm, liquid spilling into her lap as the cup rolled away.

“Mum!” 

“I-erm-I mean-we…” 

Sabine just smiled, dropping a waiting towel into Marinette’s lap as if she’d expected her daughter to spill, planned for it even. “Well he does stay over the night doesn’t he dear?”

“I do believe I’ve seen him several mornings.” Tom confirmed, smug.

“We’re not sleeping together!” came Marinette’s startled reply. The knowing look her mother was giving her causing her to carry on blurting out “Not like that! You know how I mean.”

Chat was wisely staying silent, having sunk back into his seat and trying to look as small as possible, he may have even been leaning behind Marinette a little; like a startled kitten. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, not used to friendly parenting, but it didn’t feel like he was being scolded even if the topic of conversation felt like he should be. 

“Of course not Cookie, Chat’s a gentleman.” Tom’s smile only getting wider, causing Marinette’s stomach to drop. Whatever her parents we’re doing was planned. She was doomed.

“He’s so precious, I could just adopt him.” Sabine teased leaning over to pat Chat’s knee causing the still hiding cat boy to reappear a little, seemingly feeling safer in the praise. He never got his chance to bask though because Chat made their second mistake; he left an opening. 

Tom’s smile practically split his face. “Well when they get Mari-ed he’ll be a part of the family anyway!” 

“DAD!” Marinette screeched head dropping into her hands. 

Chat just gulped his face bright scarlet under the mask.


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 (Speed Write) - Croissant Murder 
> 
> NOTE: This is set chronologically before all other drabbles, this is how the visits started!

It had been a while since Marinette had been asked to work in the Bakery and despite being a designer at heart she was also an exceptional baker; with Parents like hers it was hard not to be. Marinette was happily humming as she worked, back door of the kitchen propped open to let in a breeze that wafted the smell of baked goods around the building. Her parents had confidently left her in charge of making stock in the closed bakery whilst they catered a local wedding and she was not going to disappoint. 

She flittered around the kitchen surrounded by trays of goods, some baked and cooling, some ready to be baked and others waiting near bowls of deliciously mixed fillings and toppings for their finishing touches. There was a clear order to the Chaos and Marinette was merrily mixing fruit into a custard looking mix when she heard a groan from the alleyway the back door opened on to. She flipped around towards the door, brandishing her custard coated spoon like a weapon, only to drop it on the floor in surprise.

“Chat Noir?” came her puzzled voice.

Whilst she’d had several encounters with Chat in her Civilian guise before it had always been shortly before or during an Akuma attack and Marinette felt the panic in her throat begin to rise; how would she get away from her partner to transform?! She needed to think and fast! 

“What’s wrong? Is there an Akuma, quick we’ll need to hide!” she dashed forward to Grab Chat’s hand yanking him inside the bakery by the wrist, leaving a floury imprint behind.

Chat just groaned again, this time in what sounded like embarrassment his hand shooting out to stop her from closing the door behind him.

“Noooo, Princess, I just haven’t had anything sweet in months and it smells so good in here.” He whined.

Marinette paused for a moment in shock, her panic shattering around her as she burst into relieved laughter. It took a few moments for her to calm down; Chat awkwardly rubbing his neck, a scarlet blush across his cheeks, as he watched Marinette breakdown holding her sides. 

“Oh, silly Kitty, you had me worried.” She finally panted out. “Come sit down, I’ll get you some treats!”

“I um I don’t have my wallet. It’s in my other super suit?” he bashfully announced.

Marinette didn’t seem to care though as she pushed him onto a wooden stool in the kitchen, quickly dashing away to collect treats for her favourite Kitty. 

“No charge, I like to feed the strays.” She winked over her shoulder as she bustled around for a plate. 

“I’ll have you know I’m the most handsome stray around.” 

“Sure you are Kitty, I’m sure all the other Tom cats know you’re in charge.” She teased, finally placing a plate in front of Chat baring two still warm buttered croissants with a bright smile.

“Now we’ll start you with those and I’ll go grab a drink.” She turned away for just a moment before turning back. “Do you like… Milk?”

The end of her words dropped off in an awkward pause as she examined the empty plate in front of Chat, his mouth stuffed to bursting as he hastily scarfed down the last of his treats, crumbs falling around his face.

“Wow Chaton! You murdered those croissants, should I call for back up?” she snorted, amused.

“I’m sorry! They just smelt so good.” Chat blushed further, the under side of his mask now looking as bright as ladybugs suit.

The laugh that escaped Marinette was breathless and she smiled fondly patting the Cat boy’s thigh, leaving another floury print behind.

“I’ll happily feed you any time Chat, you only have to pop by.” 

“You really mean that? This knight would be forever in your debt Princess.” His eyes were blown wide, the definition of thankful and kitten like.

There was something so endearingly sincere in his expression it caused Marinette to drop her teasing tone. Her next words warm and honest, “Of course, I mean it. Now what do you want next?”

And that’s how Chat’s frequent visits started, with a promise of baked goods and the warm smile of new friendship...Someone should have warned Marinette you weren’t supposed to feed the strays, not that she seemed to mind her Kitty returning in the slightest.


	5. A Tangled Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (speed write) - "Yarning for You."

“What are you up to Princess?” 

The basket of yarn in Marinette’s hands flew into the air as she jumped, the soft thuds of the woollen balls scattering across the floor filling the silence. With a put-upon pout she turned her gaze to the sheepish Chat Noir clambering through her window and rushing to pick up the yarn balls. She felt her annoyance slip away at his repentance and joined him in collecting the wool with an amused smile.

“I’m going to get you a bell Minou” she giggled, “A loud one so you’re not as sneaky!” 

“Already have one, you can ring it if you like!” Chat joked, arms full of yarn and completely oblivious to the insinuation of his words.

Marinette paused in her collecting and waited, face blank and eyes resting on Chat’s in an expectant manner. She watched as the realisation set in slowly and Chat turned scarlet beneath his mask. Her silence didn’t last too long though as her blank expression broke, the laughter bubbling out her freely as the usually sleek Chat awkwardly fumbled in his distress, arms full of wool. 

“Here Kitty.” She finally held the basket out to him eyes still scrunched in humour and Chat quickly deposited the balls, eager to end his embarrassment.

Marinette thanked him with a smile before placing the basket down on her desk.

“So why did our local Stray decide to visit this evening?” She teased, leaning backwards casually and resting on her desk.

“Maybe I was yarning for you?” He was never one to back down from a challenge and feeling ‘one point down’ Chat decided to claim the next one. He crossed the small distance in seconds, stopping to lean across her, hand resting on the desk edge. He was leaning into her space knowingly, eyes focused on hers as the other hand reached out to brush gently across her shoulder. 

Since Marinette’s denial refused to allow herself to think the word ‘Kiss’ around the Cat she assumed he was leaning in for an embrace, and despite the causal touches they often shared Marinette still felt her cheeks flush at his proximity. Of course, once Chat was satisfied he wasn’t the only scarlet cheeked person in the room his true motives were exposed as he dashed away, claws now sunk into a ball of blue and rapidly unravelling yarn. 

The spell was broken immediately and Marinette’s flush turned to one of exasperation, though her laugh remained playful as she chased after the cat boy. “Chat! No! Give that back!” 

“Gotta earn it Princess!” he called dashing further away, using his unfair superhero advantage to keep ahead, jumping aside whenever she got close. 

They chased each other around her small room for only minutes before the room and inevitably themselves became tangled in strands of loose yarn that had become knotted as they crossed. The two friends ended up collapsed in a jumbled heap on the floor, arms and hands knotted together and connected to the furniture in a weird mess.

“Well isn’t this a tangled tale?” Marinette laughed, breathless from the chase.

Chat chuckled in response whilst struggling to sit up, as he was wrapped in so much Yarn. He tried using his one free hand to untangle Marinette first, he was a gentleman tom cat after all. “You know this yarn looks awfully familiar?” 

She snorted from her heap on the floor, arm raised in the air as Chat tried to de-knot her. “Even if it does you’re not taking it home.”


	6. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - “You carried me Bridal style across Paris and now half of France ships us together.” (set directly after Day 1) 
> 
> Authors note: Whilst May is over and i am late to these prompts i will be finishing them all out as soon as i can!

Marinette had gone to sleep worrying about her parent’s reaction to Chat saving her, she should have been worried about the rest of Paris’ instead…

The morning started out so well, the Akuma had been cleansed by Tikki overnight so not only had her wounds healed but Chat had been able to stay for morning cuddles before running off home. Marinette in a great mood and up early for once, had picked out a cute pink spotted sundress to wear and had even collected a box of matching pink Macaroons for the class, to pass on her good morning feeling. 

To top it off the walk to school had been quite and full of sunshine, Tikki chirping away happily from her side purse as Marinette hummed a contented tune back. In all honesty it was one of the best mornings she’d ever had and she lazily daydreamed Chat would stay the full night again if this was how her mornings went.

It wasn’t until she stepped into the shade of the school building that things started to get odd, odder than usual. Kim was the first to be strange shouting about how she was the ‘Chat’s Meow today.’ Marinette just smiled an awkward confused smile before rushing onwards towards her classroom. Only to be watched by groups of gossiping girls who stood whispering in the corridors. Normally she would have put it down to teenage paranoia if she hadn’t distinctly heard her own name and Chat’s several times as she passed. 

Frowning she decided there must be something in the air this morning and she rushed ahead into her empty classroom, quickly sitting down in her seat and enjoying the peace once more only for Nathaniel of all people to break it.

He lingered by the door for a moment before steeling his gaze on Marinette and moving towards her with determination. She moved to offer him a Macaroon in response to his approach but she didn’t even manage to get the words out of her mouth before Nathaniel’s shy voice clamoured over her own.

“I’m happy for you!” he blushed before darting past her to his chair burying his face in a text book.

“Um, thank you?” Marinette blinked owlishly, startled, before shaking her head a little trying to brush the peculiarity off. 

“MARINETTE!” the voice caused her to jump, eyes whipping towards the door Alya was now tearing through.

Alya practically threw herself onto the bench, sliding close to Marinette and grasping her by the arms forcefully.

“Alya wha-“Marinette exclaimed.

“You didn’t tell me you were dating Chat Noir! No wonder you said my OTP wouldn’t sail, girl you should have told me I would have everyone shipping Marichat in hours, I already got a head start! It’s all over the Ladyblog!” Alya blurted everything out without breathing, her words punctuated by a slight shake of Marinette’s shoulders until she finally let go to thrust her phone towards Marinette.

There was a quiet pause as Alya’s words sank into Marinette’s brain, the confusion plain on her face. She opened and closed her mouth a little as if trying to find words that wouldn’t come.

“Alya, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about?” she questioned exasperated, “What even-” 

“Read it!” Alya pushed her phone into Marinette’s hand in answer, a webpage of the lady blog open its title big on the screen: ‘Marichat, The Purr-oof.’

Marinette frowned scrolling through the article skim reading, her expression schooled flat as she swiped through the attached pictures. As she browsed her school mates entered the class occasionally throwing her comments; ‘You’re so cute together!’ ‘He was so brave!’ ‘Congratulations I suppose but even you could do better than a mangy sidekick.” She brushed them all off, even Chloe’s rude compliment her mind engrossed with the pictures instead…

It was horrible! Not the idea of her dating Chat, anyone would be lucky to date him, but rather the events themselves. Marinette hadn’t realised it had been so bad, having been injured she never saw the damage and Tikki had restored the city before she’d awoken but photos didn’t lie and they showed a clear path of chaos and destruction city wide; this had been a dangerous battle for sure. Her heart swelled for her black kitty, he must have been so brave and so strong but so very alone. Her eyes watered at the thought as she scrolled back through the photos more carefully, examining the details further.

It started with blurry phone photos of him dashing in to save her from the collapsing room, the entire side of the building having slid away in the quake. He’d scooped her limp form into his arms and carried her bridal style away from the collapse. Then were a series of HD press photos of Chat Noir cradling her bleeding form to his chest a roof over from the school. These photos were from too far of a distance for her to read his expression but he hunched as if pained and she could see the flick of his agitated tail between shots. He’d scooped her back up in the next photos, tucking her head into his shoulder and gently resting her arms on his chest so as not to hurt her, before the last few shots of them together showed him leaping away to other buildings across Paris. Marinette felt a brief glimpse of pride at her Kitty for thinking fast in a risky situation; he hadn’t taken her directly home, hadn’t risked her even when the stakes were so high and even with Ladybug was missing too. Her Chaton was such a clever cat.

Marinette had completely missed the conversation between Alya, Nino and Adrien going on around her. Her attention locked on the photos until Adrien addressed her directly, his face peering into view over her desk.

“So you’re not dating Chat Noir?” posed Adrien curiously, a little too innocently. 

“Not even a little, he was just being his typical hero self.” She didn’t stutter, hadn’t in months, and there was a sort of easy fondness in her tone that was quite telling of the affection she held for Chat. Even Alya was raising her eye brow in response, whilst Adrien had just coloured slightly. 

“That’s a shame, I’m pretty sure he’d be lucky to have you. You’re amazing Marinette.”Adrien announced proudly, without a hint of shame despite the blush still on his cheeks.

Marinette just flushed a matching scarlet at the compliment whilst Alya jabbed her in the side unsubtly. Marinette turned redder the long the silence stretched before she finally broke, thrusting the box of treats forward. “Ah, thanks Adrien, I- Um – Macaroon?”


	7. Is it Hot in Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 (speed write) - Marinette Protects Chat

As Marinette glanced between Chat, the Akuma and the wall of flames blocking them all in she just knew whatever she was about to do was going to be a terrible idea. There was no choice when it came down to it though, she couldn’t let her Chaton get hurt. Marinette reluctantly took one final glance at her bag which sat safely across the gym a wall of flame separating the students not only form the door but their belongings too. She could just see Tikki’s fearful eyes poking out and glancing back at her across the flames, Tikki may have even shook her head to tell her ‘No’ but Marinette wasn’t about to listen right now. 

Decided she shifted slightly, stepping quietly over to the wall of gym equipment, ignoring her classmates whispered calls for her to come back to them, their forms huddling behind a gym mat in the corner. Marinette knew Chat, she knew him very well and she could see him slowing, see the burn on his arm glowing in pain as the Fiery Akuma continued its relentless approach. Flame-tongue he called himself, some sort of sword wielding knight set alight.

Her heart did a funny flop as Chat stumbled in his fight and before she could really think about a plan she was blindly grabbing the basketball and tossing it straight at the Akuma’s head. Her aim must have been a little off in her panic because it hit him sock in the stomach but thankfully with some force. It bounced away into the flame as the Akuma glared at her his attention distracted from Chat. But Marinette felt righteous fury coursing through her enough to make her meet the Akuma’s gaze in blind defiance, hoping to distract just a little longer.

Chat seized the opportunity diving forward to sweep with his staff but the Akuma was faster, a fiery sword raising the block the blow. The two weapons clashed with an all mighty tang before the staff gave way and skittered across the floor, stopping half way towards Marinette. Now weapon less and on the defensive Chat suddenly found himself leaping backwards from rapid sword swings, his injured arm hanging uselessly at his side as he claws tried to fend off the sword.

“Hey toasty! Pick on someone else!” the words left her mouth without permission and she blindly grabbed the handle of a tennis racket from the supplies behind her, tossing it with as much force as possible. This time it bounced into the Akuma’s shins shattering, the racket not really being designed for being thrown.

The Akuma paused but the interruption was minimal as Chat tumbled in his dodge at the same time, body hitting the floor to miss the sword skimming towards him. So close to his goal Flame-tongue ignored Marinette completely and took another step towards the fallen Chat with a leery grin on his face.

“The Ring. Give it to me.” the words were echoey like flames over a log fire and he levelled his sword towards Chat the threat clear.

Marinette felt bile rise in her throat when the sword pointed at Chat’s chest terrified by the threat of losing him. She spun to grab another weapon only for a hockey puck to go sailing over her head colliding firmly with the Akuma’s shoulder, turning back to her other side Marinette found not only Alya loading another puck to throw but the rest of her classmates grabbing gym equipment as improvised projectiles with Kim bearing the floor mat like a giant shield, hovering protectively to the side to defend. 

She felt her heart soar with pride as the balls, bats and even floor cones flew towards the Akuma his attention thoroughly grabbed by the noisy class throwing insults as well as weapons. Flame-tongue blocked a few of the heavier projectiles but allowed the others to hit as a result his temper growing with each shot but Chat still sat motionless on the floor chest heaving and face frozen in confused awe.

“ENOUGH!” The Akuma swung back towards Chat raising his flaming sword for a final blow. 

Marinette reacted on instinct with her classmates still tossing projectiles overhead she ran forwards dropping into a slide, the smooth gym floor allowing her to rapidly cross towards the still discarded baton. She grabbed it tight in her fingers before using the momentum to spring up, sprinting the final few steps towards the Akuma and smacking the baton up into the down coming sword. The vibration of the clash made her arms shudder and her bones rattle but Marinette didn’t let go; she was not only a baker’s daughter used the hefting flour bags but she was also Ladybug protecting her Chat Noir. 

The resounding clang had caused an eerie silence, her classmates pausing in their onslaught mouths open wide and the Akuma just as shocked. Not wanting to waste her shot Marinette pulled the baton back swinging in hard into the Akuma’s knees with every ounce of anger she could muster. The sword escaped his grasp as he went down like a log, using his shock Marinette even managed to brace the edge of the Baton against his throat keeping him pinned.

Before she could even call out for Chat she heard a chant of ‘Cataclysm’ behind her as the discarded sword dissolved into a butterfly; the flames in the gym dying down as the Akuma bubbled back into a disgruntled gym teacher known for his flaming chastisements and his fencing talent. 

On instinct Marinette dropped the baton jumping up to grasp the escaping Akuma butterfly in her clasped hands, being careful not to crush it. Finally, for the first time in what felt like days Marinette’s stomach settled into its usual spot as she stared down at her hands the fight finally over. Sheer exhaustion washed over her as the realisation of the fight hit and she had the sudden urge to call for Tikki just for the support; instead she remained motionless catching her breath though a relieved smile rested on her lips. 

Marinette could hear her class mates cheering behind her but her focus switched solely to the leather covered hands sneaking into her view and closing over her own. 

“Thank you, Princess.” The words were a quiet awed whisper as Chat placed a gentle thank you kiss on her forehead, hands still clasped over hers. 

They must have made quite a sight, Marinette in her singed gym wear and Chat noir the slightly burnt and battered superhero; enough of a sight for Alya to wolf whistle at least causing Chat to jump backwards and ending the moment.

Marinette just smiled a rosy hue to her cheeks as she gently pried her hands from Chat’s allowing the Akuma to be trapped in his grip instead.

“Couldn’t let my favourite kitty get burned, could I?” she winked, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her shirt. “Um, next time I’ll leave it to ladybug though. That was hard work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was the first time I've ever written a fight scene so i hope it wasn't too bad! Thanks for sticking with me :3


	8. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 (speed write) - "Kitten Kisses"

It first happens when Chat is crawling into Marinette’s bed in the dead of night seeking cuddles, whilst not an unusual occurrence her eyes still open blearily and she blinks at him slowly, half asleep. He can’t fight the instinctual urge to blink back just as slow, mirroring her intently, the whole interaction leaving a warmth in his chest he can’t quite place. In the end Chat puts it down to being tried and tries not to think of it again.

At least until it happens again and again over the following weeks. Chat would find himself closing his eyes languidly whilst staring into Marinette’s, the warm feeling swimming through his chest each time even though he still couldn’t place the why and his thin explanations died with each new occurrence.

It wasn’t until Adrien caught Plagg doing the same thing to him that he realised it might be a ‘Cat thing’. He’d badgered Plagg for the answer but he’d been unusually obstinate about it, embarrassed even, before muttering 'Cat traits kid, get used to it.' Adrien had eventually given up and researched ‘slow blinking cats’ only to discover it was a sign of affection, a kitten kiss even. Suddenly just as embarrassed as Plagg they decided not to mention it again (even if they did continue to slow blink at each other in their fond moments.) 

Armed with his new knowledge Chat decided it was much safer to keep it to himself, that way he could indulge in Kitty Kissing Marinette whenever he wanted but didn’t have to explain the gesture, confident his little shows of affection would go unseen and spare him the embarrassment…

It took him a further few weeks to realise he wasn’t always the one starting these slow blinks, in fact Marinette started at least half and always responded in kind to his own. It was impossible to un-notice once he’d began keeping track and Chat found himself wondering if she knew what they meant but mostly wondering why the answer to that was so very important to him. 

It was during a rainy afternoon when he caught Marinette slow blinking at him from their cuddle pile in front of the window that Chat decided it was time to push his luck and find out. He couldn’t take the burning of not knowing any longer, the curiosity niggling at his insides. 

“Princess are you giving me kitten kisses?” he teased, wobbly smirk on his lips to cover the nervous bubbling in his stomach.

The reaction was instantaneous; Marinette's cheeks flushed pink, bright dots of colour resting under her freckles and she sputtered for a moment before seeming to steel her gaze at him, a cheeky turn growing on her own lips.

“Maybe, but you started it… Kitten.”

This time it was Chat’s turn to splutter.


	9. Curious and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - "Belt Tail"

They were sprawled across the rug in her room; Chat laid on his stomach nose in a homework book and Marinette sat crossed legged at his side, sketch book on her knee. Embarrassingly her sketches were full of new Chat Noir themed designs when she was supposed to be designing formal wear for Gabriel’s new contest. Inopportunely Marinette had discovered something rather distracting about him today and she’d been unable to find any other muse. 

It didn’t help that her distraction had been flicking in and out of her vision for at least the past hour. Flip. Flop. Flip. Flop.

Normally she didn’t put much thought into her partner’s tail it only ever cropping up in battle when she was Ladybug. But today, today it was pestering the corners of her vision and drawing her eye back to it over and over causing a swarm of questions to run through her mind on repeat: Had it always moved? What was it made from? How did it move? Did it feel? Did it hurt?! What did it feel like without her gloves? 

Unable to reign in the impulse for the 10,000th time Marinette found her fingers wrapping around the edge of the tail without her permission stopping its movement with her gentle grasp. Her mind finally caught up at the feel of the cool metal tip resting in her hands and she squeaked in embarrassment, just as Chat mirrored her by mewling in shock. She’d never heard such a cat noise from him before and found awkward laughter bubbling from her lips on instinct, her cheeks flushing.

Chat however had snatched his tail back with his hands, curling into an affronted ball and narrowing his eyes at her in mild annoyance. 

“I’m so sorry! It was just there! Flicking about.” She gasped out whilst attempting to reign in her nervous giggles.

“It’s a tail! It does that.” he sounded more confused than angry, but it tempered Marinette’s laughter, her expression simmering down to a small embarrassed smile.

“I really didn’t mean to startle you.” She said contrite. 

“I forgive you, I suppose.” Chat huffed finally amused as he uncurled from his ball, shifting to sit crossed legged across from her but with his tail safely behind him.

There was an awkward pause as Marinette played with her hands, putting down her sketch book and refusing to meet Chat’s eyes as she fidgeted. Chat ever used to her evasive behaviour just waited, his tail starting to flick again in the silence. Flip. Flop. Flip. Flop.

“I’m sorry! I just… Can I see it?” she caved, finally meeting his masked eyes with a determined expression. 

“What’s wrong Princess see something you like?” he teased, wiggling his hips on the floor a little as if referring to his backside.

“No, you mangy stray!” she blushed furiously at the insinuation. “I just want to know how it moves?”

Chat chuckled but gave in explaining what he knew. “I honestly have no idea! As far as I can tell it’s a belt. I can only feel it when it seems to want to be felt and I don’t control its movement at all.” Chat shrugged and pulled his tail around his side to sit in front of them, it idly twitching at being moved. He prodded it lightly in consideration before meeting Marinette’s gaze.

“I get a funny feeling Plagg is teasing me with it; I think he decides when and how it works on a whim; the filthy little cheese fiend.” Despite the insult Chat muttered the words with a great fondness. 

Marinette listened intently to the explanation so enthralled she almost forgot to pretend to be mildly confused at the mention of Plagg. Chat had previously briefly explained Kwamis, calling them “Magical Girl Mascots” (she had snorted at that.) And whilst Ladybug technically knew all about it Marinette was still supposed to be mildly freaked out by the supernatural stuff; these double lives were exhausting! 

“That’s your Chat Noir _mascot_ , right?” she stumbled over the word, trying hard not to laugh.

“That he is, and it seems like he likes you!” Chat winked, his tail having wrapped lightly around Marinette’s ankle without her notice. 

“Oh!” 

When the same thing happened again on patrol a few days later Marinette decided three things; one that Plagg was indeed a fiend, two that he was teasing her and Chat on purpose and three he absolutely knew who Ladybug was. Oh Flip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've not given up on this! I was sadly away for work but am now back and will cover all the remaining prompts as fast as i can.


	10. Even Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 (Speed Write) - "Catnip"
> 
> (Set after the day 1-9 prompts. At this point Chat has realised his attraction to Mari and realised she likes him back, even if she hasn't quite figured it out for herself!)

Between the kitten kisses, yarn wars and the flicking tail Marinette had obviously worked out that Chat Noir had some cat like tendencies. At first it was just another of Chat’s quirks but her typical inquisitiveness meant she just had to know how many tendencies; how cat like was he? Did he like fish? Cat toys? Laser pens? Did his ears twitch too? What was the most cat like thing he did? Since Chat was as curious as his name sake they’d ended up compiling a list of things to test between them that, at his suggestion, Marinette was to implement them as a surprise. Chat believing his ‘human brain’ sometimes needed to be caught off guard for the ‘cat senses’ to kick in.

She’d decided that tonight was the perfect time to use one of her planned surprises for the Cat Nip test. Chat would often pop by to steal a snack on the way to solo patrol, so she’d pre-emptively lined her balcony with Cat nip potted plants, tossing a bunch of catnip sprayed yarn balls around the patio too, just for good measure. Satisfied she’d settled into her deck chair with a plate of macaroons for him and waited, her phone ready and open on the camera app; she was at least hoping he’d roll around a little like the cute tiger video she’d watched online, it was going to be adorable she was sure! 

Marinette had been so eager in her plan that she’d set up just a little early and by the time he finally arrived she was sat with her eyes closed, just about to doze off. He landed almost silently on the railings, the sound of a potted plant teetering slightly in its saucer was the only thing tipping her off to his arrival. She waited stock still for his reaction, not even daring to peak as the corner of her lips twitched in anticipation. But only a sniffle broke the silence. The lack of reaction caused her to finally open her eyes, finding Chat immediately as he prodded the nearest plant seemingly unaffected. 

“Princess is this Catnip?” he took another sniff of the plant before sneezing loudly, his nose screwed up in response.

She nodded with a pout, closing her still open camera app and pushing the plate of sweets across the table towards him. “Guess that was a bust?” 

“You know I heard it’s genetic, guess this kitten is immune!” he smiled proudly as he crossed the balcony standing in front of her chair and popping the first macaroon into his mouth. Devouring it with a lazy ease.

“Yeah, I guess.” she sounded slightly disappointed. Marinette had been looking forward to teasing her Cat friend. In the name of science of course…

Chat just seemed to beam harder at her pout, leaning over her still seated form with a curiously perked eyebrow, pressing so far into her personal space that she could practically feel the body heat radiating off him as one arm lazily braced his weight at the side of her head. 

“You’re better than Catnip anyway.” he whispered somewhat smugly.

Before Marinette could even react to his proximity properly, her heart having stuttered to a pause, a warm, soft, sweet scented, kiss was placed at the corner of her mouth. Her entire face turning scarlet, as her eyes shot wide.

Chat just chuckled pulling back, snatching another macaroon before dashing for the railings again, flashing a small wave and a wink in goodbye. 

Marinette’s silent shock finally broke at his departure and she stumbled out of the chair to dash after him, fingers gingerly touching the spot he kissed as she moved.

“W-Wait! Chat what does that mean?!” she called from the edge of her balcony, practically dangling over the railings from chasing him. 

Her only response was a bright laugh as he leapt away, her cheeks still burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm still writing these, i promise i'm not going to skip a single prompt! I have them all blocked out, its just sadly finding the time to write them!!


	11. Seeing The Whole Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - "Are you doodling Chat Noir?"
> 
> (Set before the day 10 prompt/the last chapter!)

“Are you drawing Chat Noir?” the flowery voice floated over his shoulder and Adrien found himself slamming his hands over his sketch in a nervous reaction, his brain immediately associating anything with ‘Chat Noir’ as the uttermost secret and demanding he protect it.

Rose’s friendly laughter caused his muscles to untense and his brain to remind him that he was supposed to be drawing in Art Class; there was nothing suspicious about the action aside from his suspect drawing talent. He sighed a little and loosened his grasp on the sketch trying to calm down his pounding heart.

“Sorry Adrien! I didn’t mean to startle you.” Rose smiled still craning over his shoulder to look at the drawing. “It’s just that, if it is Chat, we have a ‘Chat Noir Support’ wall and I thought you might like to add it?” 

She gestured behind them to the far wall of the classroom where Adrien could just make out a Large Green poster board, a red one beside it and both teaming with art work.

“A Chat Noir Wall?” he responded dazed at the idea and pleasantly confused that someone had decided to make a whole wall of Art in support of him; Chat him! 

“Yup! It was Marinette’s idea, we have a Ladybug one as well and when the walls are full we’re going to scrap book the art and gift it too them! It’s this semesters project in Art Group.” Rose’s expression had lit up at his interest, her voice babbling away as Adrien stood and began to approach the wall in a haze. A funny feeling of excitement growing in his gut.

Adrien nodded pleasantly she spoke, politeness ingrained, but he didn’t really respond instead trying to take in the art before him as fast as possible not wanting to miss a single piece. Both boards were almost fully covered in artwork but Chat’s seemed to contain many more sketches, lots of smaller ones filling the broad space rather than just the large finished art pieces. He smiled at some of the goofier images; Chat playing with Yarn, Chat dangling upside from a lamp post, Chibi Chat sat in a Box, they went on and on and each one was just as much as a gift as the one before.

His eyes eventually found a sketch of Chat in repose; it was Chat’s profile sketched from behind, he was leaning on a balcony fence glancing backwards at the artist, the Paris skyline making his expression glow and making the small smile on his lips visible to all. It was completely pencil but somehow the soft light was practically glowing; it was stunning, and it was also somewhat familiar.

“Rose, who drew this one?” His voice sounded far away to his own ears as he asked.

She squealed and gestured to a tiny initial in the corner “Oh that’s one of my favourites, isn’t it so romantic? It’s one of Marinette’s, you can see her signature on the bottom here!” 

Rose went on to gesture at another of her favourites on the Ladybug wall but Adrien wasn’t listening any more, his heart beat pounding so loudly in his ears it drowned out everything else. Marinette had drawn him, Chat him, and it was aweing. He could practically feel the warmth expressed in the sketch, the tone inviting him in and promising him cuddles over movies, chattering over nothing and everything, playfights over the last sweet treat and sleepy comfort in the dark of night. His heart swelled as he touched the little signature and Adrien suddenly felt much more exposed than any Photo had ever left him, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. How could it be when it was Marinette he was sharing this feeling with?

His eyes flickered away from the artwork and his growing blush firmly settled in as Adrien suddenly caught just how many little ‘MDC’s were scribbled across the other image too; all kinds of them from the goofy sketches to the detailed masterpieces, there were even fashion designs thrown in. Marinette’s work must have provided at least half of the pieces on the wall and Adrien was thrilled, the warmth of the gesture spreading down to his toes; Marinette thought about him, Marinette thought about him in her spare time and drew him, Marinette cared about him enough to doodle him on a regular bases, Marinette thought about him so often that he inspired her fashion designs, Marinette who cared enough to not only put up a wall about him but to fill at least half of it with art! Marinette who was warm, wonderful, bright and kind, Marinette who offered him companionship for nothing in return, Marinette his best friend, Marinette who he was totally falling in love with-

“Oh!” the breathy happy sigh escaped his smiling lips.


	12. Winter Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 (speed write): Touch Starved
> 
> (Note: Set somewhere before days 10/11)

Some days Marinette just needed a hug and she could feel the craving building in her the longer the day stretched on. The cravings got especially bad in the colder months, when all she wanted to do was wrap up warm in six blankets and sit in someone’s arms; Tikki assured her that her bugs never got cold enough to truly hibernate but Marinette was beginning to think it might be a lie. 

Normally she’d just relieve the ache by accosting a willing friend but Alya was away visiting family and whilst Nino was always good for a hug, he’d gone away with her. That left Adrien, who kept glancing at her curiously, but she wasn’t brave enough to ask for the touch comfort when she’d only recently lost the stutter as they’d finally crossed into the good friend’s territory.

So the school day had just stretched on and on as the craving got worst; she hadn’t been able to go home at lunch due to an Akuma attack and whilst Marinette would gladly ask Chat Noir for a hug Ladybug her was on a timer and she didn’t want to risk a reveal. Instead Marinette had sulked back to class and placated herself with the thought that at least after school her parents would be happy to hug her, and her dad gave the best and warmest bear hugs. 

Sadly, she realised the moment she set foot in the bakery that her parents weren’t going to be hugging her any time soon either with a line of customers almost out the door. Resigning herself to a lonely night Marinette followed her mother’s silently waved instructions and retreated upstairs out of the way. She trudged into her bedroom, dumping her school bag on the side before gently placing Tikki’s on top, unclasping the fasten to let the little Kwami free whenever she awoke from her post Akuma nap.

Marinette tugged on her warmest fluffiest sweater to fend of the winter blues, her head breaking free of the cowl neck just in time to see the edge of a belt tail soar past her window. Before she could even think about it, she was scrambling up her ladder and clattering out the roof hatch. Thankfully she didn’t have to shout his name or call for Chat’s attention because he was already there, waiting on her balcony arms outstretched like some sort of dream summoned out of her touch starved heart. 

She didn’t falter, Marinette just flung herself across the balcony wrapping her arms firmly around Chat’s middle and burying her face in his chest. To his credit Chat didn’t stumble he just gently patted the top of Marinette’s head before wrapping his arms around her in return his gentle purr filling the silence. 

“You’re here early.” Her words were muffled against his chest, refusing to end the hug.

“Sometimes I just need a hug.” He said cheerfully, tightening his arms around her a little.

“Me to Kitten, me too.”


	13. Midnight Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Nightmares
> 
> (Note: Set somewhere very near the start but after Day 4)

Marinette awoke with a start, heart pounding unsteadily in fright as her eyes took a moment to adjust to the gloom. She wasn’t sure what exactly had woken her but since becoming Ladybug nightmares weren’t uncommon. With the addition of the storm blaring outside her window it seemed even more appropriate that her dreams be unsettled.

With a pained sigh she glanced around for Tikki, spotting her curled up in a nest of jumpers under the side of the bed. The sight satisfied Marinette that nothing perilous was happening so she shifted around in the covers attempting to get comfortable again, trying to chase away the unease and catch at least a little more sleep. 

It was a lost cause though and she soon found herself staring blindly into the darkness as the nights eerie stillness settled around her. The unnatural quiet meant she could hear the wind whistle and the heavy rain splatter against her roof; any hope of finding it calming vanishing as the noises set her teeth on edge, making her muscles tense in remembrance of the faded nightmare. 

Something larger and decidedly not rain clattered on the roof, the lingering fright causing Marinette to startle so badly she toppled out of bed ungracefully. Quickly wielding the nearest ‘weapon’ she could find, a pair of large fabric sheers, she carefully and quietly climbed her ladders. Her heart hammered as she perched on the top rung, teasing the sky light open to stare out into the storm…

Shining green slitted eyes peered back into her own and Marinette gasped dropping her improvised weapon to the floor beneath, her now empty hand shooting out into the rain to grasp a clawed one as she pulled the soaked figure towards the hatch, her guest offering no resistance.

“Chat Noir?!” the words were whispered-shouted but the leather clad boy trailed silently after her into the room, both clambering down the ladder as the hatch fell shut behind them. 

Marinette didn’t scold him for being out in the storm, having recognised the same unease in her heart was reflected in his eyes. Instead she gently tugged him down the second set of the ladders, pushing him to sit on the chaise lounge before wrapping a clean towel around his shoulders to mop up some of the water clinging to his form. She took his shaking hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze before placing it on the edges of the towel wordlessly asking him to hold it in place around his own shivering form. 

Satisfied he wasn’t getting any colder Marinette quickly started her task, moving around in the gloom with experienced ease to collect supplies as she went, acutely aware of chat’s eyes following her softly even though he still hadn’t spoken. By the time she fully returned to the chaise she had rounded up and dumped a selection of blankets, several pillows and a large oversized black dressing gown onto the space next to him. 

Marinette smiled softly as she approached Chat, taking the towel he still clutched and using it to mop up the last of the water on his form before delicately patting his hair dry and tossing it out of the way. She bundled him into the soft dressing gown, making sure he was at least warm and mostly dry before breaking the comforting silence.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked quietly but Chat just shook his head in response. “That’s alright Kitty, come here.”

Without even a hint of embarrassment Marinette settled into the pile of cushions she’d built on one side of the chaise, arms outstretched to Chat in open invitation. He blinked once before crawling into the hug, burying his still slightly damp face into her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her middle tightly. With a little difficulty Marinette maneuvered her free arm to drag the blankets across them, the other already anchored firmly around Chat’s back in comfort. She settled her chin atop of his head, resting between his two leather cat ears, before she finally wrapped the other arm around his form; curling into him as much as he curled into her.

“My skylight is always open for cuddles Chat, any time you need them.” She murmured. A small stuttering purr was her only response. 

In the morning she’d wake to find the sun shining and Chat gone, her black hooded cat-eared dressing gown folded neatly on her desk a small note resting on top:  
  


_‘I knew you were a fan, Princess ;) …. Thank you.’_

Even weeks later when it became common for her to sleepily wake up to Chat Noir sneaking in through her skylight, she would still deny that she left the dressing gown out on the ladder for him on purpose.


End file.
